Nomad Elemental Rover
Acid Cold Environment Explosive Fire Freeze Plague Poison Shatter Stun | blocking = Partial | hp defense = | armor defense = | game file name = veh_elemental_rover }} Overview The Nomad Elemental Rover is a limited time promotional unit released during the 13th Boss Strike, Boss Enforcer Shrow's Raid, for . It was re-released for one day on June 25th 2015 for as part of the Breaking Into the Vault! sale. The Nomad Elemental Rover has immunities to every Status Effect except Shell, and Quake. It has an average Flame Blast attack, a decent Freeze Blast attack and a very good EMP Grenade attack, all with reasonable cooldown. Although its armor and health are quite average, this unit sits well in the mid row or back line. A pair of this unit works really well, as the EMP attack can be fired repeatedly for 4 turns, excluding the 1 turn prep time. The EMP attack remains inferior to the Plasma Artillery's Plasma Fissure, but the Nomad may be useful for those who dislike grinding, want a freeze attack available at a low level, or want a unit to replace that Elemental Trooper in the battle against the Ancient Sentinel. Its only downsides are the odd pattern on the EMP attack (a checker strike that can only hit 2 rows), and its low armor piercing. Players investing in this unit, especially after Level 65, may find that they can rank this unit to its final Rank 8 fairly quickly. In summary, high damage, low repair costs and decent heal time means it can be a useful unit in both Boss Strike as well as regular battles and PvP. Attacks Hidden Arsenal (Flame)= | suppression = x1.25 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | game file name = flametank_burst }} }} |-| Hidden Arsenal (Freeze)= | suppression = x0.5 | cooldown = 4 | targets = Ground | game file name = cryo_splash }} }} |-| Hidden Arsenal (EMP)= | suppression = x0 | preptime = 1 | cooldown = 1 | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = emp_grenades }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | pc7 = | pc8 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | reward7 = | reward8 = | uv = 21; 26; 31; 37; 43; 49; 56; 62 | spreward1 = 72 | goldreward1 = 360 | levelreq = 10; 20; 30; 40; 50; 60 | prerankreq = 10-24; 25-34; 35-44; 45-54; 55-64; 65-70 }} Cost Trivia * This unit may be named in reference to NASA's 6-wheeled . * On the player view of this unit, the weapons are invisible until they fire. * There are 3 lights on the bonnet of the Rover and blue is for freeze, red is for fire and yellow is for the EMP. If the player observes carefully, each attack lights up differently when the bonnet opens up. * The front coloring of the Nomad is unique in the fact that orange colors normally switch over to red coloring when viewing the front while as the Nomad switches orange to yellow . * The Nomad's EMP ('E'lectro'M'''agnetic '''P'ulse) attack can hit all unit types (except Naval), even though all other EMP attacks only affect vehicles. This attack was briefly nerfed, restricting it to vehicles/metal targets only, but this was quickly changed back. * It was the "Jackpot" prize for the 15th Secret Vault. Updates 4.0.1 Patch * Unit added as limited-time promotional unit during Boss Strike 13: Boss Enforcer Shrow's Raid. Gallery File:Nomad Elemental Rover Promo.png|Promotional splash graphic. File:10days nomad.png|Breaking Into the Vault sale, June 2015. File:Nomad Rover Large.png|Large artwork. File:Veh elemental rover front.png|Front. File:Veh elemental rover back.png|Back. File:Veh elemental rover icon.png|Icon.